runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Blokkeren
Blokkeren is hoe administrators een gebruiker of IP adres verbieden de RuneScape Wiki te bewerken. Geblokkeerde gebruikers en IP adressen kunnen alle artikels lezen, maar ze kunnen deze niet bewerken, behalve hun eigen overlegpagina (dit kan, in sommige gevallen, ook voorkomen worden). Geblokkeerde gebruikers kunnen ook geen pagina's hernoemen of bestanden uploaden. Blokkades worden gebruikt om verstoring te voorkomen op de Wiki. Een gebruik kan geblokeerd worden als hij onze regels overschreid. Administrators kunnen IP adressen of gebruikersnamen blokkeren die de Wiki verstoren of er een gevaar voor blijken. Voorbeelden zijn onder andere: * Vandalisme * Onacceptabele gebruikersnamen Blokkeren mag niet gebruik worden: * Om voordeel te krijgen in een moeilijke situatie * Als er een klein beetje vandalisme wordt gepleegd, of onbewust dit wordt gedaan. Dan is een waarschuwing genoeg. * Als een voorzorgsmaatregel, zonder dat er bewijs is gegeven. Wanneer een geblokkeerde gebruiker probeert te bewerken, wordt hun IP "autoblocked", zo dat de gebruik niet dezelfde bewerking anoniem of onder een andere gebruikersnaam kan doen. Autoblocks verlopen na 24 uur — wanneer een gebruikersnaam permanent verbannen is, zal hun IP automatisch unblocked worden na 24 uur na hun laatste bewerking. Een unblock aanvragen Geblokkeerde bewerkers die een blokkade willen ongedaan maken, kunnen het Unblock sjabloon toevoegen aan hun overlegpagina. Dit zal ze toevoegen aan de categorie: Aanvraag voor unblock. Verbanningen Een gebruik kan permanent verbannen worden van het bewerken van de Wiki, gedeeltelijk of volledig. Om verbannen te worden, moet de speler een regel overtreden hebben. Gebruikers die proberen hun ban te omzeilen zullen permanent verbannen worden van de Wiki. Instructies voor administrators Hoe te blokkeren De "reden" die een administrator invult zal weergeven worden als de geblokkeerde gebruik probeert te bewerken, en deze verschijnt ook in het (alle blokkades komen hier) en het (momenteel worden geblokkeerde accounts hier weergeven. Vergeet niet de gebruiker te notificeren op hun overleg pagina. Opties voor IP block * Alleen anonieme gebruikers blokkeren weerhoud een IP adres van bewerken, maar staat geregistreerde accounts toe om te bewerken. *'Registreren gebruikers blokkeren' voorkomt dat nieuwe accounts kunnen worden geregistreerd vanaf dit IP adres. Richtlijnen voor het blokkeren De block tijd kan geselecteerd worden uit een menu of kan handmatig gedaan worden. Hieronder is een lijst met wat richtlijnen om administrators te helpen met beslissen in het blokkeren van gebruikers: * Valse of misleidende informatie invoegen * Inhoud van pagina's verwijderen * Links spammen of links geven naar externe sites * Nonsens invoegen * Offensief of onacceptabel materiaal invoegen/uploaden * Intimiderend gedrag/andere gebruiker beledigen * Misbruik met meerdere accounts * Blokkade/ban omzeiling * Onacceptabele gebruikersnaam * Account voor verstoringen * Spam pagina's maken * Gebruikerspagina's vandaliseren Over het algemeen, wees niet te hard tegen IP adressen. Als gebruikersaccounts schade blijven aanbrengen, kunnen ze permanent geblokkeerd worden, maar niet als ze maar een paar incidenten hebben gedaan. Permanente blokkades Een permanente blokkade is een blokkade waar "Vervalt" op "onbepaald" is gezet door de blokkerende administrator. Ze zorgen dat het geblokkeerde account voor eeuwig tegengehouden wordt om te bewerken. Onblokkeren bevat een lijst met alle huidig geblokkeerde gebruikers en IPs. Administrators hebben een unblock link naast elke gebruiker. Nadat je deze aanklikt, kun je een reden aangeven, en dan kan je op de Unblokkeer dit adres knop klikken. waneer iemand geblokeert is komt dit scherm te voorschijn =User is blocked= Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by (hier staat altijd een naam op van een moderator) *Reason given: hier wordt de reden gegeven warom je geblockeert bent) *Start of block:(hier staat er op op welk moment je geblockeert bent) *Expiry of block:(hier staat hoe lang je geblockeert bent als er infinity op staat ben je altijd geblockeert!) *Intended blockee:(hier staat je naam als je geblockeert bent) *Block ID:(hier staat de geheime nummer van welke moderators je bent geblockeert) *Current IP address:(je ip-adres staat hier) hoe blokeer ik iemand? wel teneerste moet je een moderator worden en geen bureacraat maar een adminstor en ook geen rollback of bots je moet naar deze site gaan om te blockeren:http://nl.runescape1info.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Blokkeren